None Other Than You
by HappyBlushCalayapie
Summary: Set after Super Sonic started wandering around after he lost his memory. He wakes up in Sonic's bed after sleep walking there,and Sonic insists that he stays. He's the first one to explain that "Super" is his name, but he knows a LOT more than that... and Super wants to find out just what that is. Super SonicXSonic.
1. Chapter 1

Title: None Other Than You  
Comic: Fleetway Sonic the Comic  
Pairing: Super SonicXSonic  
Chapter 1

'What do I do?' the golden hedgehog thought.

'I stopped to regain my strength… but I feel like I'm fading away…'

He walked aimlessly through the alleys. He couldn't remember even the slightest thing. His name was a mystery to him. He didn't understand why he looked the way he did, either. His red eyes… they were nothing but vortexes of death… ever spiraling swirls.

'Did I do something?' he wondered.

'What did I do to deserve this? Something bad?'

In this state, he was painfully naïve. He felt tired no matter how much he rested. Moving hurt… breathing hurt.

'That dream last night…' he thought about it. The silhouette of a blue, spiky hedgehog. He seemed so familiar. It made him feel like he was at home. It made him ache to think about him.

'I never even caught his name. He just smiled and ran away. He was so fast…'

He stopped walking and looked up to the sky as though it held the answers for him. He felt the wind blow a little bit. He felt as though the sky were some sort of second home to him that he'd never have. He wanted to fly away. He felt light as air with these thoughts, yet he felt heavier the longer the wind would leave him on the ground, lonely and afraid.

'No…' he thought, suddenly determined.

'No! I won't give up that easily! I have to meet the blue hedgehog. That guy… maybe there's something important about him that I don't know…' he started to run a little bit. He didn't know where he was going, but he wanted to get there quickly.

-

Morning. Sonic the Hedgehog yawned and stretched. His bed was his own personal space, as well as his small room. He liked it here. There was no better place than in here. Nobody disturbed him. He was always at peace and left his worries outside the door, putting his worries back on as though it were a coat for him as he would walk out the door to begin his day of crime fighting. That was his schedule… pure, crisp, and clean, he knew it by heart. No matter how abnormal things got, it never changed. He woke up, fought crime all day, and ent to bed… end of story.

Today was different, though. It was going to be different for a long time. He felt something soft and warm hugging him in its sleep, holding him tight, but not too tight. He looked down and his green eyes widened in shock. There… in his bed, with him… was none other than Super Sonic, the demon he had recently gotten rid of. Or, so he thought…


	2. Chapter 2

Title: None Other Than You  
Comic: Fleetway Sonic the Comic  
Pairing: Super SonicXSonic  
Chapter 2

'Super Sonic's in my bedroom…' Sonic thought. He looked down at him and stared. There didn't seem to be any malicious intent coming from the yellow hedgehog. He was sleeping soundly, cuddled up against him, snuggling close to his peach chest. He was tranquil… calm. Sonic would even go so far as to describe him as cute and defenseless right now. He reached up with his ungloved hand and petted his ears. They twitched for a moment, and then got used to the intimate touch.

'Man… what the heck am I gonna _do_ with this guy? He can't just… _stay_ here… can he? And why the heck is he in bed… with me… in this awkward position…' the blue hedgehog blushed a little bit from embarrassment. At least nobody came in his room. That was a plus. He sighed and laid back down, wrapping his arms around the soft, sleeping hedgehog. He still had some Chaos energy… just enough to live on at the moment. Sonic could feel it. He could even _smell_ it. If that's what Chaos energy smelled like, Sonic decided that it smelled nice.

He nuzzled his ear. He was getting quite comfortable like this.

'Ha…' he felt slightly amused. 'Thinking like I am, right now, I'm kind of in control of this guy. Makes me feel pretty good, actually…' then, he frowned, continuing to pet his ears as he thought. 'Still… if this is just some sort of seriously messed up fluke and he tries to kill me once he wakes up… he's gonna be in for big surprise.'

"Mmnn…" Super moaned in his sleep, moving closer to the hero. Sonic stopped his movements, worried that he was already in trouble for touching him the way he had been. He waited, but it seemed that he was still asleep.

"Whew…" he sighed in relief, his head flopping back on his soft, white pillow.

'He's really cuddly like this. I kinda like it. He's soft, innocent, and he's not trying to kill me. I could go for a good change of pace like this. I can live with that…'

Feeling how close the golden, fast-asleep villain was getting to him and how he was moaning every now and then, rubbing his cheek against his chest, Sonic blushed awkwardly.

'Even if it's kind of fun… this _seriously_ has to stop before it gets out of hand…' he thought, looking at the ceiling. He wondered how he was going to go about this.

Suddenly, Super's swirling eyes slowly opened and he saw the blue hedgehog he was looking for. In his delirious just-awakened state, though, he wasn't thinking very clearly. He looked into the slightly blurred (from his sleepy eyes) emerald orbs and leaned in slowly. He was drawn to this person. So… so… drawn. Their lips were nearly touching when all of a sudden, they both were shaken out of their trance by the sound of a two-tailed fox calling out from behind Sonic's door,

"Sonic, there's trouble! We need you!"

'Sonic?' Super thought. Yes. He watched Sonic stand up and get away from him, putting on his gloves, shoes, and socks. It was all coming together. This was definitely the hedgehog from his dream. He was too perfect to be otherwise.

"You try to kiss people all the time in your sleep, Super?" Sonic asked seriously.

"Huh?" Super… why did that word _haunt_ him? "N-no! I… I sleep walked into your house… I guess I passed out nearby here."

'He doesn't seem to remember me.' Sonic thought.

"I need to keep you around until I can figure out what I'm gonna _do_ with you."

'He sounds mad… I guess _any_ guy would be mad of some random guy tried to kiss them in the morning…'

"I guess I was looking for you, too."

"…Huh?" this was unexpected. Sonic was looking for him? Super felt heat come to his cheeks, but he didn't know why.

"You sort of went missing, that's all." Sonic then thought,

'I can't tell you what really happened. If I do, you'll become crazy and evil again. We're all safe with you like this. Just as long as you stay the way you are, everybody will be fine.'

"Sonic!" Tails called again.

"Yeah, yeah, coming, pixel brain!" he lowered his voice slightly and turned to Super. "Try not to leave this room, okay? People will misunderstand." He left in a burst of speed.

'Wait…' Super thought. 'What is _that_ supposed to mean?'


	3. Chapter 3

Title: None Other Than You  
Comic: Fleetway Sonic the Comic  
Pairing: Super SonicXSonic  
Chapter 3

_Super Sonic trembled underneath Sonic's touch as skilled hands traced shapes and patterns on his chest and stomach. He looked up at him submissively, feeling like he was very familiar with this guy… as though he had known him for years. He blushed and whispered his name softly,_

"Sonic…" he closed his eyes, ashamed of how good the attention felt.

"Super…" Sonic whispered back. He pressed his lips to the golden hedgehog's and they kissed each other as though it were something they did all the time, every day, all day long. Soft, erotic kisses moved slowly away from the yellow hedgehog's wanting mouth, slowly moving down his neck as he teasingly caressed his upper left leg, partially on his hips. Super Sonic gasped as he felt sensitive areas be kissed by the soft, slightly moist lips.

The azure hedgehog moved down and licked his chest, making figure eights with the saliva coated muscle, and then made a long lick all the way up the center of his chest until he met Super's mouth and teased the outside of it with his tongue. The submissive one whimpered. He wanted this. He_**needed**__this. It went beyond anything he had ever felt before. He gasped as Sonic;s tongue entered his mouth, and his spiriling eyes fluttered before closing._

The hero took his hands off of Super's wrist, which he had had bound above his head until this very moment. He straddled him and leaned against him, pressing their peach chests together as he cupped his cheek with one hand and used the other to push himself deeper into the kiss, moving into his golden, disheveled quills. Super made an excited sounding squeal as he lightly touched around on his stomach, teasing the_muscles__underneath as he twitched and writhed beneath him.___

The blue blur attacked sweet spots in his mouth and took Super's tongue captive, smirking at his reaction as he started to suck on it_**hard**__. The yellow boy moaned loudly until Sonic finally had to breathe, letting him rest only for a moment before he gave him a brief kiss on his excited lips._

Super panted, closing his eyes again. He couldn't think. He didn't_**want**__to think. He didn't want it to stop, and Sonic had no intention to._

Sonic started kissing down his stomach, and then licked his way down… lower… lower…

And the Super woke up.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: None Other Than You  
Comic: Fleetway Sonic the Comic  
Pairing: Super SonicXSonic  
Chapter 4

Super's eyes shot open, and he realized that he had fallen asleep again while waiting for Sonic to come back. He had grabbed a big, fluffy, white pillow in his sleep and had embraced it and rubbed against it while he had his erotic dream. Heat moved to his cheeks as he noticed his current 'situation', and did his best to ignore it.

He wanted the dream to continue. He wanted to feel Sonic's lips pressed against his. He wanted that lithe, strong body above him and warm arms wrapped around him protectively. He wanted things that he couldn't have. It made no sense. He barely knew this hedgehog, and yet it were as though he had known him for the longest time. He whimpered and buried his face in the top of the pillow, hugging it tightly. He could feel some wetness where his face was on the soft object, and assumed that he had heatedly made out with the poor, defenseless pillow in his sleep.

'It could have been worse.' He thought, blushing deeper. 'I could have left a white mess, instead…'

The door to the bedroom opened. The golden hedgehog gasped and saw the hero in the doorway, coming in and locking it behind him.

"Whew!" Sonic said. "You stayed here all day, I see. Glad nothing happened." He walked over to the bed.

Super could smell him. He was clean and had a sweet smell… like blue berries mixed with freshly baked goods. Part of him still had the scent of nature, and the scent of his breath was that of mint. He had just showered and brushed his teeth. The blushing, yellow hedgehog was willing to bet that he tasted _wonderful_.

"Super," Sonic said softly, sitting down beside him, lower his voice. He turned on the lamp beside his bed so there could be more light in the room. The rest of it around him was dark. "I know you. You know me. You just forgot, is all."

"Sonic…"

"And I bet you have a lot of things on your mind. Doesn't mean I'm gonna answer you, though."

"Sonic… just… what _were_ we… back when I remembered you?" he looked at him with a sad expression, desperate for answers.

'Mortal enemies.' Sonic thought.

"I don't know." Sonic lied.

"Do you… know what you… _want_ to be?" his vortex eyes would have sparkled as he looked into those entrancing emerald orbs if they could have. They couldn't, but he had a look on his face that was easily read in that way. He wondered if Sonic's heart was pounding as much as his was. His stomach had butterflies. He felt like he had a fever… as if he were on fire and couldn't possibly be put out with any form of water.

"No." this answer was distressing. Super's ears drooped and he looked away from him. "But I know I wanna try something." He turned the golden hedgehog's face towards his and kissed him without hesitation. Super Sonic's eyes widened in surprise. He didn't expect his dreams to come true all at once, like this. He didn't fight it. He didn't resist him.

Then, the door burst open, and there stood a very startled blonde fox watching in horror at the sight before his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: None Other Than You  
Comic: Fleetway Sonic the Comic  
Pairing: Super SonicXSonic  
Chapter 5

It took them a moment to notice that Tails was standing there. He ran away as soon as they saw him.

"I thought I locked that! That little moron is _so_ gonna get it!" Sonic ran after him until he caught up with him, tackling him to the dirty floor. "Wait to go, _Tails_. You killed the mood, and now I'm gonna have to shower again!"

Tails sniffled from fear, trying not to cry.

"T-t-that w-was S-S-S-Super S-Sonic…" he said. "Y-you were k-k-k—"

"Shut up." Sonic smacked a hand over his mouth to keep him from speaking that last word aloud. "I woke up this morning, he lost his memories, he was in my bed… end of story. I'm not ready to reveal him, yet, so _that_ means that _you're_ not gonna say a_word_ about our _special__**guest**_."

The fox nodded, afraid of what Sonic would do to him if he didn't agree with him.

"That kiss? That was just because I was curious. You keep that to yourself or _else_."

Tails nodded again, a tear leaking from one of his eyes.

Super peeked out from behind a corner. He saw their position and wondered what was happening.

"Sonic?" he asked.

"Super!" Sonic looked at him. "You have to go back and hide before you're seen!"

"Why? And who is this kid? And what kind of relationship do you have?" Super sounded worried and slightly jealous.

"Huh?" the azure boy looked down at Tails beneath him on his stomach plowed into the floor. From _anyone's_ position, this would look wrong. "He's just some kid I know. His name's Tails. I just landed on him this way. Honest." He got off of him. Tails got up slowly, shakily. "You'd better remember all that I just said." Sonic said to him coldly. Tails nodded without looking at him and ran away quickly, fearful. The heroic hedgehog felt warm arms wrap around him from behind, and Super's nose nuzzling his neck. He touched the messed up gloved hands on his abdomen and smiled. Everything was going to be fine as long as nothing got out of hand.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: None Other Than You  
Comic: Fleetway Sonic the Comic  
Pairing: Super SonicXSonic  
Chapter 6

"Bleh…" Sonic said as he and Super walked back towards his room. "I need a shower again thanks to stupid Tails. You haven't been anywhere, but I suppose you'd like one, too, for the sake of freshening up. Care to join me?"

Super blushed. Sonic smirked playfully, looking at him over his shoulder while they walked. Despite his embarrassment, the golden hedgehog followed him to the bathroom.

"It'll save water this way. I think we should do a bath, instead… just to change up my schedule even further." He turned on the water, waited a moment for it to heat up, poured some bubbles in, and let the tub slowly fill up. Super gulped.

"What kind of schedule?" he asked, trying to make non-awkward conversation. Sonic understood the detour, but made no mentions of it.

"Before you came," the hero said as he removed his shoes, socks, and gloves. "My schedule was fairly simple: I wake up, fight crime all day, shower, and go to bed. Now that you're here, and my schedule's already going to be altered, _anyway_… I guess I don't really mind the change of pace, too much."

Sonic stuck his toe in the water, and decided to add more coolness to it. He stuck his foot all the way in, and stepped inside, sitting down.

"Take off your clothes and get in." Sonic said, not feeling shy at all. "We're naked all the time, basically. There's nothing to be ashamed of."

"The bathtub's kind of small…"

"It's fine."

It was a white, oval-shaped tub, big enough for one person, but a nice fit for two if they didn't care whether they were touching, or not.

Super got out of his clothes, and, blushing, stepped into the tub. He yelped when he slipped and fell against Sonic's chest, splashing a little bit of the berry-scented water around them. He found himself looking into the blue hedgehogs pretty green eyes apologetically, his ears flattened submissively. He was so embarrassed. What made the situation worse was that now, he couldn't look away from him. Those emerald eyes were just too captivating… Sonic pressed their lips together softly, sealing the deal. After all… who would know about them being like this, anyway?


End file.
